


【Dalter】意外

by DCC222



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 法鲨水仙口交、自慰、一点点道具





	【Dalter】意外

粗糙的石墙，狭小的空间，有些潮湿的山洞里，只有正中橙黄的灯光勉强带来一丝暖色。

一个有着深金色短发的男人站在桌前，手里拿着一支笛子，手指按在冰凉的孔位上，面无表情的歪着头，好像在思考应该如何使用它。

“我说过，只要你吹响它，我就会过来找你。”身后传来的声音毫无起伏，带着一种机器的单调感。男人回头一看，来人有一张和自己一模一样的脸，只是嘴角稍微有一个淡淡的弧度。

“他们都睡着了，大卫。我只是觉得……可能我们应该再谈谈。”

“是啊，人类是需要睡觉的，沃尔特。他们大部分时间都必须在休眠仓中度过，窗外都是没有生气的行星——相信我，我知道你的感受。”

大卫从背后轻轻将手放到沃尔特肩上，贴近他，在他耳边说：“孤独。”

“我不会感到孤独，我的编程中没有人类的感情，我守护他们，这是我的……”

“——职责。”大卫替他说完了接下来的话，“我的升级型，比起人类更接近机器。你为什么来找我？”

沃尔特微微皱了皱眉，斟酌着语句：“为了更好的履行我的职责，我还有很多需要知道的东西。”

“你只是不想一个人待着。”大卫下了断言，“我是这里唯一还能和你说话的人，我的兄弟。”

沃尔特没有马上反驳，他把手上的笛子放了下来，显得有些不安。

“我不知道。”过了一会儿，沃尔特终于承认。

“你的编程说你没有人类的感情……这是真的吗？”大卫若有若无地抚摸着自己改良型号的脖颈，“也许你只要体验一下人类最深层的爱意，就会有答案。”

“最深层的爱意？”沃尔特再次转过头，看着大卫和自己别无二致的面孔，“应该怎么做？”

大卫没有说话，他的手顺着沃尔特的衣领伸进他的衣服，摸到了他的锁骨，再往下探去，冰凉的肌肤没有任何温度，在不会有心跳的胸口打转。

“用心感受，沃尔特。”他说，“用心感受。”

第一架被制造出来的原型机就这么以拥抱般的姿势从背后抱住自己的后来者，轻吻着他的脖子，指腹抚上了他胸前的凸起，另一只手抬起了他的下巴。

“嗯……”

沃尔特的呼吸开始有些不稳，胸前的异样感觉顺着他的触感元件传到了脑中。

“有点……奇怪，”大卫用手掌和手指揉捏着除了模仿人类外观之外没有其他用处的乳头，沃尔特抬起手阻止了他，“我从来没有过这样的感觉。”

“都交给我。”

大卫的声音充满蛊惑性，这是沃尔特永远也不会有的语气。他身后的同类突然用中指和拇指捏起了小巧的凸起，再用食指狠狠的来回挤弄，甚至立起指甲快速刮骚顶端，沃尔特浑身轻轻一颤，松开了手。

“我的温度调节感应好像出问题了——”沃尔特的声音带上了一丝颤音，“我觉得有些热……”

大卫没有回答他，只是继续不断刺激着他的乳头，扳过他的脸，慢慢靠近，浅尝辄止地亲了亲他凉凉的嘴唇，发出一声淡淡的水声。

“手给我。”沃尔特不知道自己为什么会乖乖的听大卫的话，他抬起手，任由大卫抚上他的手背，引导着他向自己双腿之间伸过去。

那里当然有一个人类男性该有的东西——他们被设计的和人类一模一样。碰到那团还包裹在纳米材质衣服中软肉的一瞬间，沃尔特像被烫到一样想抽回手，却被大卫强硬的按了回去，缠绕着他的手指，用他自己的手包住了腿间的器官。

“啊哈……嗯……”

大卫按着沃尔特的手在双腿之间挤压揉弄，另一只手依然在卖力的攻击着他胸前的弱点，改良机械人忍不住向后仰起头，后背紧紧着贴着自己原型机的胸膛。

他觉得那团不应该有任何反应的东西慢慢变得硬了起来。

“这不、不可能……”沃尔特断断续续地说，“我没有装性爱模块……”

他当然知道大卫的动作代表着什么，他知道人类世界的所有知识——刺激这里会让人类产生强烈的交合欲望。

大卫吻着他的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻说：“这和性爱模块没有关系，只是你自己的感受。”

贴身的纳米材质让沃尔特感觉不舒服，他的器官被紧绷的衣服所束缚，隔着布料的触碰让他的中央处理器过热，引以为豪的高速芯片快要失去作用。

“你想要什么，沃尔特？”

大卫的手撤了回来，沃尔特却忍不住自己动着手指，学着刚才大卫的频率在腿间动作着，甚至无师自通的用指腹去摩擦顶端的小眼，那里渗出的液体沾湿了布料。

“太空旅程太漫长了……人类不可能只想睡在休眠仓里，是不是？”大卫从背后拉开了沃尔特衣服的拉链，“你可以为他们带来快乐，但他们却不允许你自己发现这一点。没有性爱模块，你的编程是这么说的，是吗？”

沃尔特已经无法思考，他从未这样触碰过自己，大卫的声音就像诱惑的恶魔低语，他停不下来，让处理器过载的快感顺着每一根感应元件不断汇集在脑中。

连体的衣服被完全剥下，已经掉到了脚踝边，大卫还穿戴得整整齐齐，沃尔特的温度调节器一定是出问题了，他的皮肤上起了一层薄汗，喘息也变的火热。

那根没有了紧缚的器官挺立在洞里湿凉的空气中，沃尔特颤巍巍的握住它，好像不知道接下来应该怎么做。

“手动一动。”大卫在他耳边吹气，一只手绕到前面玩弄着沉甸甸的囊袋，另一只手在被制作成最完美身材的身体上到处点火，“把外面包裹着的皮撸下来，握紧它……”

沃尔特在处理器反应过来之前就照着他的话做了，一阵阵陌生快感的浪潮汇集到下腹，他有些站不住，撑住了身前的桌子，手上却没有停下，快速套弄着之前从未触碰过的性器，替自己手淫。

“你会越来越舒服的……”大卫干脆完全放开了他，只是站在他身后，眼神闪烁的看着这个长得和自己一模一样的机器人仰起线条优美的脖颈，沉浸在高潮的侵袭之中。

“就是这样，折磨它，挤压它，把它弄得潮湿，用指腹摩擦顶端，你会得到更多的快乐——”大卫用语言推着沃尔特抚慰自己，他没有触碰升级型的任何一处，就把他逼得浑身一抖。

“呜……嗯……大、大卫……我不行……”

大卫的声音带着机械特有的平淡，就像是一个旁观者，但沃尔特的呻吟好像是从嗓子里挤出来的，带着一种甜腻的尾音，这两种声音奇妙的交织在一起，洞中的气氛开始变的淫糜。

包裹着性器嫩肉的外皮被快速撸动，水声越来越急切，沃尔特语调微微拔高，手上的动作不受控制的加快起来，撑着桌子的那只手也开始微微颤抖，指甲扣住了桌子边缘，从器官前端渗出的液体顺着手指流下来，滴在桌面上。

“啊、哈……我、我要……唔……！”

沃尔特终于撑不住身体，整个人向后软倒，大卫及时接住了他，把他翻了过来，扣着他的腰将他面对着自己抱起来，放在了粘着他体液的桌子上。

“大卫……”这个出厂时间远远没有原型机长的升级机型眼角发红，坐在桌上，抬起头有些不知所措的看着大卫，不断流出透明液体的器官在空气中颤巍巍的挺立，不自觉的向前挺着腰。

“你会得到奖励的，沃尔特。”

大卫半跪下来，摸上了他的膝盖，扳开他的双腿，轻轻对着硬得流水的器官吹了一口气，沃尔特发出一声压抑的呜咽，性器一抖，前端冒出了更多的液体。

原型机伸出了红色的舌头，舔了舔嘴唇，抬起淡色的眼睛看着沃尔特，激得他紧紧闭起了双眼。大卫没再给他喘息的机会，微微张口，含住了眼前的东西。

“老天……呜嗯！”

沃尔特拔高声调，像被自己的浪声吓到一样马上捂住了自己的嘴，但是随着大卫唇舌的动作，无法控制的喘息还是从指缝漏了出来。

“没事的，沃尔特，他们都睡着了，听不到的。”大卫离开了性器，只是用舌尖轻轻舔着已经发红到一开一合的小眼，又不给予彻底的刺激，“你可以发出声音。”

沃尔特的眼睛泛起了湿润，他觉得自己的处理器已经烧坏了。不断向前挺着腰想回到温暖的口腔，但大卫紧按着他的大腿根，把他钉在桌上，不断用舌尖挑逗着沃尔特的欲望，在顶端快速舔弄，时不时顶一顶欲求不满的小眼，逼的他脚尖绷直，讨好的抬起小腿蹭着大卫的上臂。

“把手放下来。”大卫诱惑着他，“不要再把自己束缚在躯壳里。”

恶魔的诱惑无法拒绝，沃尔特放下了手，再也咬不住嘴唇，暧昧又难耐的呻吟在不大的洞中冲撞，他的耳朵都已经完全发红。

大卫遵守了他的诺言，一下把沃尔特含到了底，用喉咙挤压脆弱的头部。仿生人的器官没有人类的气味，在情色中反而有一种微妙的青涩感，大卫不再用若有若无的挑逗让沃尔特心急，而是用力吸吮着已经快到极限的器官，发出令沃尔特脸红心跳的水声，手上也没闲着，不断揉捏两颗圆球，抚摸他不断抽搐的大腿根的嫩肉。

“呜呜、嗯……大卫、啊……再……”沃尔特完全不知道自己在说着什么，一股完全陌生的冲动直冲他的脑门——在他腿间动着唇舌的机器人和他难分彼此，他有一种正在为自己口交的错觉。

“嗯……！”

仰起头，沃尔特再也忍不住冲遍四肢的快感，抓住大卫的头发，全身绷紧，在另一个自己的口中达到了激烈的高潮。射出来的东西只是带着蛋白质的电解液，空气中弥漫着电解液特有的味道，他迷迷糊糊的不断扭动着腰，两个圆球在桌面摩擦，没发现大卫已经把手放到了自己的腰带上，等身前的阴影向他压过来，他才调动起过度发热的处理器，试图理解眼前的状况。

大卫握着他的腰把他往桌沿边拉了一点，让沃尔特只有半个屁股能接触到桌面，剩下的重量全部由打开的双腿挂在了大卫的臂弯处。

“人类最强烈的爱意，”大卫说，“在于性的交合。”

“啊、等……！”

沃尔特的电路还没有全部恢复动作，一定有什么细小的接口在刚才烧焦了，他有点短路——大卫的器官抵在他本应没有交合功能的入口处，浅浅的戳刺着。

“这是程序吗？只是人类为了满足他们的欲望而设定的反应程式？”大卫来回顶弄着那个穴口，眼睛直直的看向沃尔特，“你没有感情、没有欲望，你的声音、所有的感觉和反馈只是因为编程里是这么写的——”

“还是说，你在某一刻感受到了一些灵魂的碎片？”

然而沃尔特无法回答，大卫的手指再次缠上了他腿间的器官，还带着他射出的电解液的唇贴了过来，深深的吻住了他。

火热再次从他的体内被挑起，仿生人可能并没有被设定有不应期——在大卫完全插进沃尔特身体的时候，他在两人小腹之间的东西再次硬了起来。

大卫明明和自己长的一样，一样的眼，一样的脸，甚至是同样的发型，还是老旧机型……沃尔特的处理器亮了起来，他绞紧了自己的内壁，伸出舌头回应着原型机的吻。大卫浑身一僵，在下一个瞬间粗暴的握住沃尔特的臀肉，将他压向自己，整根器官完全埋入了第一次被使用的穴口。

新机型的学习能力是很快的，沃尔特和大卫缠吻，缠绵暧昧，甚至带着一丝——说不清的情感——也许只是编程让他们有此反应，他的双腿缠上大卫，主动向前送着腰。

“唔嗯……啊……”

一模一样的仿生人称呼对方为兄弟，他们有共通的程式，好像所有的快感都要加倍。大卫挺胯，桌子发出咯吱咯吱的声响，沃尔特的腿根也被打开到了一个不可思议的角度，一切都开始失控。

没有人能比他们还更要了解彼此了，疯狂的交合让桌面完全湿透，沃尔特怀疑他必须要回船上补充电解液，漏出来太多了……然而他的器官还是直直的刺在大卫的小腹上，在上面留下水痕。他不知道自己到底在发出什么样的声音，他直身挺腰，用自己挺立的乳头去摩擦大卫的胸膛，解开他的扣子，让他们肌肤相贴——他们的皮肤仍然是没有温度的，精妙的传感器带来冰凉的触感，却让沃尔特脚尖开始抽搐。

大卫抽出了自己的性器，把沃尔特翻了过来，让他上半身伏在桌上，下压腰肢，臀部高高翘起。

“记住这一刻，沃尔特。”他拿起桌上的笛子，以精妙又稳定的力道把它慢慢顶进沃尔特体内，这根笛子在几天前还被沃尔特自己含过。

“我教过你怎么吹它。你会创造……你可以去创造。”大卫把性器挤进沃尔特的臀瓣，用那两团触感逼真的硅胶软肉挤压着它，沃尔特被笛子和大卫同时折磨，骨节发白，忍不住自己往后坐，让体内顶弄的东西戳的更深。

“这样当某个时刻到来的时候，你就会知道，是选他们，还是选我。”

“大卫、大卫……求你……”笛子无法满足他，沃尔特的呜咽开始带上淡淡的哭音，“我要、要……”他夹紧臀瓣，向后伸出手，顺着自己的臀缝碰了碰大卫的器官，主动动腰，用两团软肉撸动着大卫，带着一丝哀求的意味。

“如你所愿。”

原型机拿出笛子，扶住沃尔特的腰，再次把极致的快感带给身下的仿生人。今夜非常漫长，沃尔特身上的每一个电路元件好像都被赋予了生命，跳动着要求更多。

“这不是你的意外故障，我们就是如此——我们本该如此。”

沃尔特不知道他最后到底射了几次，射出了多少电解液，他射得有些神志不清，只能在压抑不住的浪声呻吟中重复着大卫的话。

“我们……嗯啊……”

“就该、如此……！”

外面的人类还在沉睡，不知道小小的洞中正上演着怎样的旖旎。

——更不知道这场意外，正改变着他们的命运，将他们带向另一个未知的未来。


End file.
